Olivia/Warriors Supports
With Sakura *'Sakura': Umm... Hello, Olivia... *'Olivia': Oh! Lady Sakura! ...Is there something I can do for you? *'Sakura': Oh, um... I just... wanted to tell you how beautiful I think your dancing is! *'Olivia': How sweet of you, Sakura! I'm blushing! I'm still a long way from good... But... I'll proudly accept such kind praise from a princess I admire! *'Sakura': Admire?! I haven't done anything worthy of admiration! *'Olivia': You always tend to everyone with such loving care--no matter how tired you are! Whenever I see that, I'm always amazed by the size of your heart. *'Sakura': But... you're amazing too, Olivia! *'Olivia': No! Don't say such nice things! I'll die of embarrassment! *'Sakura': Well... *'Olivia': ... *'Sakura': Olivia... I think you should have a bit more confidence in yourself and your skill. *'Olivia': Confidence? Hm. That's not the first time I've been told something like that... Someone once told me to be more Olivia the Bold and bless Olivia the Mouse... *'Sakura': Olivia the... Mouse? ...Oh! That reminds me of this one time I did some extra training to make me braver. Maybe if you did some training like that, it'd raise your confidence too! *'Olivia': You think so? Tell me more about this training, Lady Sakura! *'Sakura': Um, if I remember, you have to straighten your back and puff out your chest... *'Olivia': I see... Posture is important in dance too. Maybe there's something to this... *'Sakura': The next step is to have a battle cry... Something loud and commanding... *'Olivia': Loud and commanding, huh? ...This might be tougher than I thought. *'Sakura': I didn't do very well with this part either, to be honest... *'Olivia': Well, I've learned anyone can get better at anything if they practice! *'Sakura': ...You're right! OK... Let's just try our best! *'Olivia': Hm... "Let's just try our best" doesn't sound commanding to me... *'Sakura': Hmm... Good point. Umm... how about... We're going to do our best! *'Olivia': Oh! That was super cute! And pretty loud! But still not very commanding... *'Sakura': Aw! That was about as commanding as I can be! And still all I get is cute... You should try next, Olivia. Oh, wait-- ...It's your turn, Olivia! *'Olivia': All right, um... I hope you are prepared-- Err... You better get ready for this! Hmm... Is it working? Do you feel commanded? *'Sakura': I can't tell... Oh No! What if I became too commanding to feel commanded? *'Olivia': I'd say the training must be working! If we keep it up, we'll be experts in no time! *'Sakura': You're right! Let's keep practicing until we're glowing with confidence! With Xander *'Olivia': Um... Lord Xander? Is something wrong? You're staring at me... *'Xander': Ah! Er, yes, my apologies. I didn't mean to stare. I was lost in thought... It's just that... when I look at you, Olivia. I'm reminded of my retainer back in Nohr. You and he are entirely different, and yet... somehow... there's a resemblance. *'Olivia': Completely different, yet... alike? How strange! Tell me more... *'Xander': Hm. Well, his name is Laslow. As I mentioned, he's one of my retainers... You share certain airs and mannerisms... And you both embarrass easily as well! *'Olivia': He gets embarrassed easily too, huh? Well... that's certainly spot-on. *'Xander': Come to think of it, I've seen him dancing off by himself... He's quite skilled, too. *'Olivia': He's a dancer too?! Wow! We really ARE alike... *'Xander': In some ways. But you are also wildly different. He lacks some... propriety. He's always going to town to flirt, and he tends to land himself in trouble... *'Olivia': That seems rather out of character for someone as shy as you say... *'Xander': I've received... endless complaints. I tried scolding him, but he doesn't listen. He's otherwise an excellent man: he's good at his job, skilled with the sword... *'Olivia': In other words... you're saying you don't hate him for the trouble he causes, right? *'Xander': Right. Of course I don't hate him. Laslow is my retainer--and I care for him. *'Olivia': ...Heehee. You sure start looking wistful when you talk about him, Lord Xander! Like a father who adores his troublesome son despite the aggravation... *'Xander': Hmph... Perhaps I am a bit like a father figure to him. ...Gods. My idea of fatherhood did not involve mentoring a large adult son. *'Olivia': Aww! But I think you'd make a great father! So dependable and responsible! I, on the other hand, won't make a very good mother if I ever end up having kids... *'Xander': But any child of yours is sure to turn out to be a spectacular dancer! *'Olivia': You think so? I've always thought I'd teach my children all sorts of dances... If I could dance my favorite routine with my child one day... I'd be overjoyed! *'Xander': That is a nice thought. *'Olivia': And... I'd hope my child would one day fall in with someone as caring as you, milord. *'Xander': Heh... I'm sure a child of yours would be a fine... nonphilanderours... retainer. I hope that any future child of yours has a wonderful fate in store for them. *'Olivia': Thank you, Lord Xander. Sincerely. But... this all feels a bit strange... When we first met, I never imagined we'd be able to speak so casually... *'Xander': I see... Is that why you've always seemed so nervous around me? *'Olivia': Y-yes... But I'm not nervous anymore! Now I know how kind you are. And... I look forward to our future talks. *'Xander': As do I, Olivia. With Azura *'Azura': You are the ocean's gray waves... ♪ *'Olivia': What an enchanting voice. I don't think I could ever get tired of listening to it... *'Azura': Oh! Olivia! You startled me... Were you... listening to me singing? *'Olivia': I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude... Your song is just so lovely--I couldn't help it. *'Azura': It's an honor to get such praise from someone as talented as you, Olivia. Aren't you quite the singer yourself? Do you think you could... sing for me? *'Olivia': Oh no, I'd be much too embarrassed! Your voice is so much more beautiful than mine--I couldn't possibly! *'Azura': Oh... Well, if you really don't want to... *'Olivia': What if... you sing and I dance to yourself? How about that? *'Azura': Really? You'd do that? Oh, that sounds wonderful! Your dancing is so lovely! *'Olivia': It's really no big deal... *'Azura': Don't be so modest! Now, I'll start, and you jump in whenever! You are the ocean's gray waves... ♪ Destined to seek... ♪ (scene transition) *'Azura': ...Oh! When did it get so late? *'Olivia': The sun's already getting low! I guess we were so caught up, we didn't notice! *'Azura': It's OK! I didn't draw any chores today. Besides, I got to hear you sing a little! *'Olivia': You heard?! I tried to be quiet... I just couldn't help singing along a little... *'Azura': You should be proud, Olivia! Your voice is crystal clear, like still water. I love it. *'Olivia': You're too kind! ...But coming from you, that definitely boosts my confidence. Wait... Now that I think about it, you started dancing a little too, right? Your movements flowed so well, heehee! Let's see... I think it went like this... *'Azura': Olivia, that's incredible! You copied my dance after barely glimpsing it! Would you like to try dancing together? It might be fun to dance in unison. *'Olivia': Together? You mean both of us? At once?! Oh, how could I turn this chance down! Of course I'll dance with you, Azura. *'Azura': Then it's settled! I'll have to start practicing so I can keep up with you... *'Olivia': Oh dear... I'm so flattered! My cheeks must be bright red! Having sung and danced with you, I feel even more awed by you... But at the same time, I feel like we've become much closer! *'Azura': It isn't just you. I feel the same way. That's the power of song and dance. It was a real joy to share the day with you like this. I had a lot of fun. *'Olivia': I had a great time too! It was so good, I almost want it to last forever! *'Azura': Then we should definitely do this again sometime. *'Olivia': Of course! I'd love to! *'Azura': Then it's a promise. I look forward to it, Olivia. With Minerva *'Olivia': Minerva? I...wanted to thank you for saving me out on the battlefield... *'Minerva': No need to thank me, Olivia. Helping allies in battle is a matter of course. And to be honest...it was nice to have a front-row seat for your dance. *'Olivia': Huh? You were watching me dance? *'Minerva': Yes. Dance is a...new experience for me. That is, I don't know much about dancing myself. *'Olivia': Oh... Really? I would've thought that, as a princess, you'd have had lessons at some point... *'Minerva': I was born in a military nation. Performing arts were considered...beneath us royals. From birth, all my brother and I cared about was our martial training. *'Olivia': I've traveled to kingdoms like that before, so I have some idea what you mean... *'Minerva': Frankly, I grew up thinking dancing was mere folly, so I avoided it at all costs. But...my perspective has shifted. Your dancing changed my mind. *'Olivia': My dancing? *'Minerva': Yes! There's such energy and courage flowing through your movements... I didn't know that a dance could be so powerful--so...overwhelming. *'Olivia': Yes! Dance has the power to fill an audience with spirit and determination! *'Minerva': And that power is amplified when the dancer is someone as beautiful as you. *'Olivia': Oh! Minerva! You're embarrasising me... But...if someone who's never known dance can have their eyes opened to it... Well, there's nothing that can make a dancer like me any happier! Uh, mm... Maybe I got a little overexcited there... Ugh, so embarrassing! *'Minerva': Hmm... Have you considered channeling that excitement into teaching dance? There must be others our there who, like me, have never known its power. *'Olivia': You're right! I could spread my love of dance to the rest of the world! Would you help me, Minerva? ... W-would you dance with me? *'Minerva': Wha--? Me? Dance?! *'Olivia': Seeing you soar and glide as gracefully as in battle... Oh, I'm already giddy! *'Minerva': B-but surely someone as brusque and unrefined as myself couldn't possibly-- *'Olivia': And just think how much it would boost morale on the battlefield! *'Minerva': Hm. It may be worth trying if I'm able to inspire the same energy and courage... I won't have much free time to practice dancing while this war is on, but... Once the fighting is over, I may be able to give it a try then. *'Olivia': Yay! ...And when that time comes, may I practice with you? I just really want to see what it's like when you dance! *'Minerva': Olivia... You're embarrassing me now. ...But you'll be the first to know. With Owain *'Owain': Shadow DRAAAAAGON! Heh, nailed it. Next is-- *'Olivia': Oh, Owain... How are you tonight? *'Owain': Quite busy, fair maiden, but I'm sure that much was obvious by my mighty shouts. *'Olivia': Oh, yeah... Um... What's that shouting about again? *'Owain': My sword hand craves blood on this moonlit night, you see... The shouting is a meditation to sate it's wild desires. *'Olivia': Ohh, so you're training! Heehee... I just finished with dance practice myself. I'm impressed you're at it this late, Owain. You must be really dedicated. *'Owain': Weary though I may be, I must train day and night lest darkness consume me. Wait, you were impressed? By me? Y-you didn't find my training, you know... weird? *'Olivia': What would I find so weird about it? *'Owain': Well, everyone tells me it's childish, or they accuse me of just playing pretend... Or that I'm suffering major delusions of grandeur, y'know, that sort of thing. *'Olivia': What?! I'd never think anything like that! Quite the contrary, in fact. It's amazing that you train so hard every day. *'Owain': You've been spying on my secret training this whole time?! Oh, I can't believe it... *'Olivia': I wasn't spying. It's just... watching you makes me want to do better myself. You inspire me to train and to dance even harder. So please don't be embarrassed. *'Owain': The time has finally come when my dark words inspire more than my own fury... Oh, Olivia! You are even kinder than he said! *'Olivia': He? Who do you mean? *'Owain': Oh, uh, just someone... I know. That you don't. Yet... Don't worry about it. Anyway... Olivia, will you do me the honor of... letting me name your special move?! *'Olivia': You want to... name my dance? *'Owain': Yesss... Blessing your dance with a name will be a boon to your confidence! *'Olivia': It can really help with that? So I'll be able to dance without being so shy? *'Owain': Without a doubt! Your dance has always been amazing, Olivia... So an equally amazing name will enhance its... its amazingness--tenfold! *'Olivia': You really think it's that great? Well... if you really think it'll help... OK, Owain. P-please name my dance! *'Owain': It will be my honor. Now, let's see... Ah! Mystic Dance of the Azure Heavens! *'Olivia': Mystic Dance of the Azure Heavens...? Owain... That... That IS a mighty name! *'Owain': Yes! And when you shout it to the heavens, you will dance like never before! *'Olivia': Thank You, Owain! I already feel like I'll be able to dance more boldly! *'Owain': No need to thank me, milady. It is merely my mission to help those in need. Uh, what I mean to say is... Let's help each other out during battle, OK? *'Olivia': Heehee. Of course, Owain. Something tells me you'll be an important friend. With Tharja *'Olivia': Tharja, I've been meaning to say... Your outfit is quite eye-catching. *'Tharja': Hm? What brings this up so suddenly? *'Olivia': I'd just never taken a good look before. But-- *'Tharja': This is traditional Plegian dark mage garb. It's functional. *'Olivia': I don't mean to offend you. It's just, you always grab the spotlight, and-- *'Tharja': I could say the same of you. Our outfits are so different, you know. *'Olivia': What do you mean? Mine is a completely different style. They are made from a similar material... But mine is a lot brighter than yours. *'Tharja': And far more demanding of the spotlight. Funny, for one so timid... *'Olivia': Wh-what? What do you mean? I'm not trying to grab the spotlight! *'Tharja': Well, you could have fooled me. Surely you must feel all eyes stuck to you. *'Olivia': Oh, stop it, Tharja! You're embarrassing me! *'Tharja': I just hope you don't get distracted by all the staring. *'Olivia': I didn't know people were staring! Oh, I need to find a new outfit... But dancing in these clothes is so easy... What should I do?! OK, I've got it! Starting tomorrow, I'll just wear a big, thick coat, and then... *'Tharja': Hmm, perhaps I've gone too far... Calm down, Olivia. I was only teasing. *'Olivia': Huh? What do you mean? *'Tharja': Your clothes are perfectly suitable for a dancer. As mine are for a Plegian. *'Olivia': You mean... you were kidding about people staring at me in battle? *'Tharja': Oh, no--they're staring for sure. Staring, tripping over things, dropping weapons... But letting other people's opinions bother you so much is foolish. *'Olivia': I...I guess you're right... It feels good to dance in this. And you like your clothes... *'Tharja': Exactly. It's our battle gear--like Frederick with his bulky armor. And tie. *'Olivia': Heh.. You're actually a pretty nice person, aren't you, Tharja? *'Tharja': No. *'Olivia': But thanks to you, I feel a little more confident. Like I can dance better! *'Tharja': Gods, you're impressionable... Someone needs to keep an eye on you. *'Olivia': Huh? What do you... *'Tharja': OK, I'll do it. I'll watch over you, Olivia. But in exchange, you have to spend some more time chatting with me. *'Olivia': You just want to chat? *'Tharja': There's something about you... You're honest. You may help me... be... better. *'Olivia': Oh, yes! In that case, I would love to chat with you some more! It'll be so nice for us to get to know each other I can't wait to learn all about you. *'Tharja': I may have just cursed myself... Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Supports